Cefprozil is chemically known as (6R,7R)-7-[2-amino-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)acetamido]-3-[(Z)-propenyl]-3-cephem-4-carboxylic acid. It is an orally effective cephalosporin antibiotic having a broad spectrum of antibacterial activity against both gram positive and gram-negative organisms and is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,022.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,079 discloses a process for the preparation of DMF solvate of cefprozil as shown in scheme I below: 